dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshioka Hidetaka
Profile *'Name:' 吉岡秀隆 *'Name (romaji):' Yoshioka Hidetaka *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' 1970-Aug-12 *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 55kg *'Star sign:' Leo *'Talent agency:' Office Bow! TV Shows *Yatsuhakamura (八つ墓村) (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018, ep4) *Akuma ga Kitarite Fue wo Fuku (NHK, 2018) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2017) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2016) *Ryusei Wagon (TBS, 2015) *Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) *Nekoben to Toumei Ningen (TBS, 2013) *Made in Japan (NHK, 2013) *Nekoben ~ Shitai no Minoshirokin (TBS, 2012) *CO Ishoku Coordinator (WOWOW, 2011) *Ikon Ari (TV Asahi, 2011) *Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *2 Cool (NTV, 2008, ep7) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) * Kita no Kunikara Yuigon (2002) * Kita no Kunikara '98 Jidai (1998) * Kita no Kunikara '95 Himitsu (1995) * Kita no Kunikara '92 Sudachi (1992) *1970 Bokutachi no Seishun (1991) * Kita no Kunikara '89 Kikyo (1989) * Kita no Kunikara '87 Hatsukoi (1987) * Kita no Kunikara '84 Natsu (1984) * Kita no Kunikara '83 Fuyu (1983) * Kita no Kunikara (1981) Movies *Always - 3chome no Yuhi '64 (2012) *Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) *Hakase no Aishita Sushiki / The Professor and His Beloved Equation (2005) *Yokkakan no Kiseki/ Miracle in Four Days (2005) *Always - 3chome no Yuhi / Always -Sunset on Third Street (2005) *Mata no Hi no Chika (2005) *Kakushi Ken Oni no Tsume / The Hidden Blade (2004) *Hanochi / Half a Confession (2004) *Kumo no Muko, Yakusoku no Basho / The Place Promised in Our Early Days (2004) *Amida-do Dayori / Letter from the Mountain (2002) *Umi wa Miteita / The Sea is Watching (2002) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 12: Shijo Saidai no Kyuka / Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project (2001) *Ame Agaru / After the Rain (1999) *Poppoya / Railroad Man (1999) *Gakko III / Gakko III: The New Voyage (1998) *Niji o Tsukamu Otoko (1996) *Gakko II / A Class to Remember 2 (1996) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kurenai no Hana / Tora-san 48 the Final( 1995) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Endan / Tora-san 46 (1993) *Madadayo / Not Yet (1993) *Last Song (1993) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Seishun / Tora-san 45 (1992) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Kokuhaku / Tora-san 44 (1991) *Hachi-gatsu no Kyoshikyoku / Rhapsody in August (1991) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Kyuujitsu / Tora-san 43 (1990) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Boku no Ojisan / Tora-san 42 (1989) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kokoro no Tabiji / Tora-san 41 (1989) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Sarada Kinenbi / Tora-san 40 (1988) *Yushun / Oracion (1988) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Monogatari / Tora-san 39 (1987) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shiretoko Bojo / Tora-san 38 (1987) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shiawase no Aoi Tori / Tora-san 37 (1986) *Kinema no Tenchi / Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies (1986) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shibamata Yori Ai wo Komete / Tora-san 36 (1985) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Renaijuku / Tora-san 35 (1985) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Shinjitsu Ichiro / Tora-san 34 (1984) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Yogiri ni Musebu Torajiro / Tora-san 33 (1984) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Kuchibue wo Fuku Torajiro / Tora-san 32 (1983) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Tabi to Onna to Torajiro / Tora-san 31 (1983) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Hana mo Arashi mo Torajiro / Tora-san 30 (1982) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Ajisai no Koi / Hearts and Flowers for Tora-san (1982) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kamifusen (1981) *Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Naniwa no Koino Torajiro / Tora-san 27 (1981) *Haruka Naru Yama no Yobigoe / A Distant Cry from Spring (1980) Recognitions *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Dr. Koto Shinryojo (2003) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActorCategory:JSinger